Be My Girl?
by Anorexia
Summary: [Oneshot and based of the song Are You Gonne Be My Girl] While Sango bathes in the Hot Springs, Miroku decideds to take a look. And seems to see more in her then a nice butt to grope. [MirokuxSango]


Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the song '_Are you gonna be my girl?'_ that belongs to Jet and Rumiko Takahashi

Author's note- I heard this song on the Radio, and it instantly reminded me of Miroku's thoughts on Sango...(I'm also not sure if something similar has been posted, since I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who thinks the same thing about this song.) No flames and accusing me of stealing someone's idea would be nice

* * *

_Go! _

So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine.

"Hey, Kagome...where is Sango?." I asked, looking around for the Demon Slayer. "Sango said she felt a little yucky, so she's bathing in the Hot Springs." I smile and close my eyes. '_Ahh the Hot Springs...'_ I give a fake yawn and get up. "Well I'm heading off to bed. Good-night."

_I say you look so fine,  
that I really wanna make you mine._

"Oh I see. You're really going to the Hot Springs to spy on Sango!." Inuyasha said, breaking a stick and tossing it into the fire. '_Damn...' _I turn around with an innocent smile. "Why of course not! That battle for the jewel shard today tired me out!." I walked closer the bedding that Kagome laid out earlier. "Sure..." Inuyasha broke another stick. "Just don't let her catch you!."

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey._

I reach the bedding and take a right turn, the path to the Hot Springs. I could feel the warmth of the mist that always drifted around the area. I find her boots on the dirt, her Hirikotsu laying firmly against the oak tree, and Demon Slayer uniform tossed over a branch, carful not to step on anything that would make her trigger an alarm and quickly duck down when I see a suitable spot, and look up.

_Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare._

There she was; Her long brown hair moving in the light breeze that fled through. Her eyes close slightly as she dumped a bucket of warm water on her silky skin and the wet baby blue towel she wore. She looked like a goddess. Someone so beautiful and pure, someone the boys would go crazy over. I leaned closer to the Spring and moved some bushes out of my way. "Sango..." I whisper, low that she wouldn't hear. For some reason, Sango could always hear if I was there or not.

_Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

She turns her body around and faces me, she sinks her body down deeper into the water were her neck bone just barley stood visible. She closes her eyes and begins to pour the bucket of water over her head, now washing her hair. She placed some type of liquid or gel onto her hands and began throughly working it into her hair. It must have been some type of gel since she was able to keep her hair in a certain position, just by twisting her hair then gently laying it on her head.

_  
Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine._

Just as Sango was washing out the liquid/gel, I could feel the bush I was supporting myself on, start to give out. "Uh-..." It broke through with my pressure and fell face first into the Hot water. Sango let out a gasp and grabbed a large nearby rock as soon as I stuck my head out of the water. "No! Wait Sango! Please!." Her eye's twitched for a moment before she set down the rock. "What do you want, lecture?." I always loved it when she called me a pervert-related name.

_I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine._

I squint my eyes ready for a slap soon. "Um,.." I peak open my eyes to see her wet hair laying upon her shoulders, back, and chest. "Um..." She grew more impatient. "Well, I'm waiting, Miroku!." I smile and stand up. Grabbing her wet hands I held them close to were my heart was. "What are you doing?..." I bring a larger smile and lean closer to her.

_  
Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
with a face like that, do ya_

She backed away a bit. "Wait! Where are you getting at, Miroku?." I stopped for a moment. '_I didn't think I would get this far...what do I want?.'_ She took her hands away from my grip and held her towel. "You pervert, you were probably just going to say sweet things, then grope me?." I frown and look at my moist robes. '_I didn't even get to grope her...'_

_Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare._

She moved her body to were her clothes were and began to change. I see her body out of the corner of my eye. There she was again, so beautiful as the moon reflected off of her skin. For some reason now, I didn't want to grope her or see her bare body, let alone ask her to have my child. I just wanted to look at her beauty forever. I turn around completely with a strange look on my face, a smile. Not one with perverted thoughts rushing through my head, but with thoughts about _her_ and _her_ alone.

_Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we, ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

The sudden thought of someone else taking her angered me and in a way, made me envy them. Sango had barley slipped into the first part of her Kimono when she turned to me. "What's wrong?." Without notice to her and myself, I grabbed her and dipped her down, so her hair barley touched the water and without meaning to, I kissed her. I had my eyes closed to build up the romance, so I wasn't sure what her expression would look like. I only hoped that when I pulled away she would kiss me again...or something like that.

_  
Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl! Yea_

After I pulled her back up and pulled her away from the kiss, she pressed her fingers onto her lips. She must have been lost for words, seeing as she was the color of Kagome's red sash. "M-Miroku..." She blinked a few times and licked her lips. "So Sango..." She shook her head and looked at me, still red. I smile and pull her close, dipping her again. "Are you gonna be my girl?."

* * *

Hm...sorta a quick ending..and plain in a way...oh well.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
